


New Housemates

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [39]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (and maybe), (literally that's all), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “God or not, I’m going to kick your ass,” Michael growls at his boyfriend of three years. “What thehellwere you thinking, Hemmings?”Or,read to find out.





	New Housemates

“God or not, I’m going to kick your ass,” Michael growls at his boyfriend of three years. “What the _hell_ were you thinking, Hemmings?”

“You like kittens…”

“Doesn’t mean that you should adopt three of them!”

Loud choruses of meows speak for themselves.

“I was at the animal shelter I usually volunteer during the weekends and… baby, they’re so cute!” Luke huffs, imitating the cute gazes the three tiny kittens are also giving Michael.

“We talked about starting a family, but Luke…” Michael trails off, deciding against it.

The solid black kitten starts climbing Michael’s leg, and that might be one of the cutest sights he’s ever seen. The cutest one being Luke’s face right after he’s come, of course. The grey tabby one and white with ginger spots one seem to be more interested in Luke’s brown boots.

“What’s their sexes? Which one’s male and which one’s female?” Michael asks after putting the black kitten down on the floor.

“They’re all little girls,” Luke crouches so that the kittens can nip at his fingers. “Any names in particular?”

“Can we call the black on Noire?” Michael asks.

“You’re literally calling our black kitten _black_ ,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Not everyone speaks French!” Michael defends himself.

“Are you gonna call the grey tabby _Gris_?” Luke teases his boyfriend.

“… no… that’s not original,” Michael huffs.

“So, calling Noire essentially ‘black’ is?”

“I’ll get you for that,” Michael groans.

 

Luke ends up convincing naming the grey tabby _Lumi_ _ère_ and Michael may not have needed the convincing at all. He’s whipped for Luke. The white kitten with ginger patches is just Spots.

Cuddling with the three kittens and his boyfriend might be Michael’s newfound favourite thing to do.


End file.
